1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door-holding device, particularly for vehicle doors. The door-holding device includes a door-holding rod which is swivelably attached to a structural door component, a door or a door post. The door holding rod extends with its other end through a holder housing mounted on another structural door component or the like. The door-holding rod has along its length increased thickness portions which protrude outwardly transversely of the longitudinal direction of the door-holding rod. The door-holding rod is freely swivelably mounted on a carrier member by means of a clinch bolt or a screw bolt. The carrier member is formed by a single shaped piece and is attached to one of the structural door components. A spring load is applied to the door holding rod in axial direction of the swivel bearing of the door holding rod, wherein the spring rests against the head of the clinch bolt or the screw bolt. The clinch bolt or screw bolt is mounted secured against rotation in an opening of the carrier member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In pending application Ser. No. 039,536, it is proposed for obtaining a play-free engagement of the door-holding rod with the clinch bolt or screw bolt forming the swivel bearing axis of the swivel bearing, to provide one of the two interacting bearing surfaces with a surface profiling is provided either on the surface of the opening of the door holding rod or on the bearing surface of the clinch or screw bolt interacting with the opening of the door-holding rod. The latter is preferred because it is easier to manufacture.
The measure suggested in the pending application is certainly suitable for providing a swivel bearing which is free of play. However, swivel bearings for door-holding rods of door-holding devices for motor vehicle doors pose a particular problem because very high peak forces occur during the operation of the door-holding device when the vehicle doors are opened and closed. These peak forces must be absorbed in the swivel bearing of a door-holding strip. These forces result in a substantial wear of the bearing surfaces and, thus, of the surface profiling provided on the bearing surface. Accordingly, after operation of the door-holding device over a long period of time, it can no longer be ensured that the swivel bearing of the door-holding rod is free of play. On the other hand, even a very small play in the swivel bearing of the door-holding rod leads to substantial clicking or creaking noises. These noises are particularly audible because the structural door components and particularly the door act as a resonant body.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to improve a door-holding device of the above-described type. Specifically, while keeping the components of the device of simple construction, the occurrence of a play between the opening of the door-holding rod and the shaft portion of the clinch bolt or screw bolt forming the swivel bearing is to be avoided. In addition, means which become effective automatically or can be actuated are to be provided for keeping the swivel bearing of the door-holding rod free of play even over long periods of operation of the door-holding device.